


Soulmates

by DesahogoWriten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Underage Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, Slytherin Harry Potter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, True Mates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: James quien cargaba a su hijo con devoción miró la ingle de su pequeño futuro campeón. Unas letras delineadas en una cursiva elegante de colores llamó su atención con el nombre que menos esperaba.Severus Snape.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Soulmates

Severus Snape siempre había deseado tener una alma gemela, pero no corrió con esa suerte. Terminó por cometer el error de unirse a las filas de Voldemort justo después de sentirse traicionado y como un traidor a la amistad con Lily Evans. Lucius le había prometido una vida de riquezas y placeres de la vida una vez que se uniera al señor tenebroso y desafortunadamente le creyó. Actualmente tenía veinte años de edad, estaba en su laboratorio creando pociones que Tom Riddle en su punto de quiebre al estar loco le había pedido.

_ Una poción que le haría perder sus emociones positivas.  _

Severus suspiró mirando su brazo izquierdo con gran rencor, odiaba que su vida siempre terminara en eventos desafortunados, desde las golpizas de su padre hasta la muerte de la mujer que más amo este mundo, su madre, desde el abuso psicológico de los merodeadores hasta su desliz de pronunciar esas dolorosas palabras en su adolescencia:  _ Sangre Sucia. _

Severus había sido la perra de la vida, incluyendo el hecho de la falta de la marca en su cuerpo, no se refiere a la asquerosa marca del señor tenebroso sino de la marca de los destinos. En el mundo mágico siempre destacó la unión de almas gemelas entre mágicos, nunca un mágico con un muggle, por lo que aquellos que se unían con no mágicos estaban destinados a una vida llena de tristeza profunda y sin amor. Por ejemplo: los padres de Tom Marvolo Ryddle y los de Severus Snape.

Estaba por echar las raíces de diente de león cuando sintió el ardor en su brazo izquierdo, primero comenzó por algo ligero pero por cada punzada que pasaba el dolor se volvía más fuerte, cayó al piso por el dolor, Severus soltó un grito desolador en aquel sótano de aquella casa abandonada donde sólo él habitaba. El hombre alzó la túnica donde estaba su marca tenebrosa, sintió el pánico llenar su cuerpo cuando la marca tenebrosa parecía estar hirviendo hasta desaparecer por completo.

Severus sintió las lágrimas arremolinarse en sus ojos, el dolor era algo insufrible, con todas sus fuerzas respiró hondo, como pudo se paró yendo a su maletín sacando un vial con una poción para el dolor, aún así no se iba, el maldito suplicio que era aquello, los crucios no se acercaban en lo más mínimo, se sentía como las olas de dolor se recorrían por todo su cuerpo, como si pequeños escarabajos le mordieran todo el cuerpo mientras alguna electricidad le electrocutaba.

Cuando el hombre sintió que aquel tormento llegaba a la punta de su cúspide cesó abruptamente dejándolo en el piso jadeando con su cuerpo húmedo por el sudor, con dolor residual en los músculos que pronto fue opacado por la poción que se había tomado. Después que pudo moverse tomó agua, y, esperando a que fuera una alucinación de locura el haber visto la marca desaparecer observó una última vez su brazo izquierdo. En vez de la marca tenebrosa deslumbró unas letras que cambiaban de color continuamente con el escrito de un nombre:  _ Harry James Potter-Evans. _

_ OH MIERDA.  _ Pensó Severus desapareciendo del sótano abandonado.

Mientras tanto, Lily exhausta después de 20 horas de parto escuchó un sano lloriqueo de su hermoso varón recién nacido en San Mugo, James quien cargaba a su hijo con devoción miró la ingle de su pequeño futuro campeón. Unas letras delineadas en una cursiva elegante de colores llamó su atención con el nombre que menos esperaba.

_ Severus Snape. _

James sintió su rostro palidecer. Dejó que una enfermera arropara mejor a su hijo y se lo entregó a una madre muy contenta con el resultado del amor de su vida y destinado, ella con sudor en su frente soltó un sollozo de felicidad acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño bebé para caer en un sueño conciliador.

El hombre a punto de la histeria corrió hacia el médico más cercano.

—¡Necesito una validación de marca de destinado ahora! —El médico al ver el estado del hombre le indicó a una enfermera sedar al de ojos marrones. Con el forcejeo fue sacado del área de labor de parto y fue llevado a través de urgencias a una habitación—. ¡Voy a matarlo! 

—¿Cornamenta? —Dijeron el trío de compañeros que esperaban el nacimiento de su sobrino político—. ¿Qué pasa?

—QUEJICUS HIJO DE PERRA. —El hombre parecía desquiciado y cuando fue sedado la paz volvió a urgencias de San Mugo—.

Sirius, Remus y Peter miraron al pasillo donde fue llevado su amigo con curiosidad, se miraron entre sí para saber si los otros habían entendido un poco de lo que había pasado y vieron la negativa.

—¿Por qué mencionaría a Severus? —Lupin fue el primero en preguntar pero los demás encogieron los hombros—.

—Tal vez al fin se deschavó. —Mencionó Sirius con burla y Peter le coreó con una risita—. Mucho estrés de parto supongo. Alucinas y eso.

—Tal vez Harry salió con la nariz de Severus. —Mencionó con intención Pettigrew—. 

Los otros dos lo miraron mal y le dieron un coscorrón cada uno al pequeño diablillo. No estaban seguros pero lo sabrían dentro de poco.

000

—Entonces la marca desapareció, luego de sentir un dolor infernal aparecieron estas letras, dime albus por lo más sagrado que Lily no tuvo un hijo, por favor te lo ruego. —Severus Snape estaba desesperado, lo único que pensó fue ir con quien más confiaba, el hombre que una vez le ofreció su ayuda y se negó—.

Albus miraba las letras que cambiaban de color en cada segundo que pasaba con fascinación, por lo regular las marcas de destinados eran de un color en específico pero ésta era de todos los colores que podría pensar, mirando como la cursiva era un poco más aniñada.

—Es un milagro, mi muchacho. Un milagro hermoso. —Albus acarició la marca con cariño—. Severus, ¿Recuerdas que una vez me preguntaste por tu marca y que no pude responder?

El hombre asintió rayando con el pánico en sus ojos, no quería, Lily ya había sido lastimada lo suficiente por él que esto era sacrilegio, a su pequeño hijo… con ese cerdo malnacido, respiró con dificultad, no quería aquello, él era un alfa decente o eso era lo que quería aparentar, nunca abusó de un Omega en estado de celo, jamás hizo menos a nadie por su casta, por lo demás tal vez sí, todo menos la casta o estatus económico.

Siempre respetó a Lily por ser una beta que mostró ser tan inteligente que él, nunca molestó a los Omegas en celo, siempre controlaba sus instintos y siempre los llevaba a la enfermería defendiendolos de los alfas. Cuando el señor Oscuro le ordenaba ir a violar a un Omega en celo, calmaba al aludido con supresores y le explicaba que fingiría hacerlo con hechizos. Ellos agradecían el descanso de los abusos de Lord Voldemort.

—Lo recuerdo vagamente. —Contestó en apenas un leve murmuro—.

—Es porque no era tu tiempo, la vida fue tan cruel que te trajo al mundo antes que tu alma gemela. —Severus siempre tuvo una vida fría y desolada, con tintes de tranquilidad como la amistad de Lily pero no más que desgarradora soledad—. Pero tu hora llegó Severus, sé que podrás ser feliz.

Severus suspiró mirando su marca con resignación y terror. Los merodeadores lo iban a enjuiciar, definitivamente tenía que hablar con su ex-mejor amiga, pronto.

—¿Dónde está Lily ahora?

—Posiblemente esté descansando de labor de parto, me notificaron que Harry es un bebé muy sano. —Albus le sonrió tomando la mano de Snape con cariño—. Deberías ir, visitar a Lily, hablar con James y ella.

—Potter me matará antes que diga algo. —Suspiró tapándose el rostro con las manos, aunque si lo pensaba el Karma podía ser una perra—. Va a pensar que hice algo para que yo fuera su destinado o algo, que me estoy vengando, maldición que no, Lily es tan especial para mi, jamás haría algo así.

—Vé, Severus. 

Snape suspiró, usó Flu para llegar a San Mugo, la oficina de Dumbledore era la única en Hogwarts que tenía la forma de salir o llegar a lugares como el Ministerio o el hospital mágico, pero solo de dentro hacia afuera nunca en viceversa. Caminó con renuencia hacia la sala de urgencias yendo a la recepción cuando fue jalado hacia lo que parecía una habitación vacía, miró a su alrededor hasta ver al trío de merodeadores mirándolo con desconfianza.

—¿Cuál es su problema, maldición? —Preguntó el pocionista—. 

—¡Eso dilo tu Snivellus! —Snape frunció el ceño, odiaba ese apodo—. ¿Por qué James gritaba a todo pulmón que te asesinaría? ¿Eh, quejicus? Lo acaban de sedar, por tu suerte.

—Bien saco de pulgas, eso no es de su incumbencia, vengo a hablar con Lily, solo debo esperar a que despierte Potter o ella, cualquiera me funciona. —Soltó—. Si el cerdo de su amigo les dice es su problema pero no me sacarán nada.

Lupin detuvo a Sirius que estaba a punto de romper el rostro del de cabello largo a puñetazos, Snape abrió la puerta para escuchar la risita burlona de Peter.

—Sabía que la zorra de Lily había tenido un bastardo con Quejicus. —Severus sintió que su sangre hervía—.

— _ ¡Flipendo Máxima!  _ —Le dio directo al estómago del mago—. Si se te ocurre volver a insultar a Lily en lo que queda de tu miserable vida, esto serán juegos de niños, Pettigrew.

Azotó la puerta con fuerza, su respiración estaba agitada del coraje, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa rata rastrera a tan siquiera ofender así a una persona tan incapaz de hacer algo tan terrible como la infidelidad? Era algo tan bajo, que Severus se sentía tan incapaz de ella, su lealtad jamás lo dejaría. Se acercó al mostrador de la recepcionista.

—Disculpe, quisiera saber si Lily Potter-Evans estaba recibiendo visitas. —La mujer de cabello pelirrojo hasta su mentón volteó a la computadora—. Ella recién despertó, puede ir a verla. Tercer piso, ala Oeste sección B cuarto 23. Solo necesito que se registre.

Severus agradeció y obedeciendo a la mujer, se encaminó hacia el lugar con mucho nerviosismo, estaba seguro que aquella mujer querría destriparlo, no la había visto o hablado después de su desliz, parecía que lo había evitado por todo medio así que decidió desistir a disculparse. Ahora, estaba a una puerta de distancia, respiró tan profundo que sintió su pecho doler para tocar la puerta levemente.

—Adelante. —Escuchó la ligera voz que tanto conocía y entró a la habitación—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Severus?

Se podría percibir el reproche en su voz, un corazón herido.

—Primero, te felicito por el nacimiento de Harry. —Ella frunció el ceño—. Segundo, perdoname por haber sido un idiota y no haberte seguido y disculpado por decirte de esa forma tan horrible.

—¿A qué carajo viene esto? —Severus sonrió melancólico, ese tono lo conocía, era el tono con el que le hablaba a Potter cuando lo molestaba—. ¿Cómo sabes de Harry? ¿Por qué después de tanto vienes y…

Snape mostró su marca a Lily quien abrió los ojos como platos luego de que un sonido sordo de pasos sonó hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rojo James Potter por la furia.

—¡Tú! ¡Quejicus malnacido hijo de puta! —El hombre corrió hacia él—.

— _ ¡Petrificus Totalus!  _ —Potter se quedó parado con los brazos extendidos para ahorcarlo—. No, no lo planee. No, no estaba consciente del nacimiento de tu primogénito. No, no pienso abusar de él como tu pequeño cerebro de cerdo piensa. No, no es una venganza, solo una maldita jodida coincidencia que me salvó de una oscuridad peor de la que estaba. —Miró a Lily con cariño—. Jamás lo haría, atesoro tanto a Lily como para hacerlo, incluso después de tanto tiempo siempre oculté la ubicación de ambos ante Voldemort, Lily, aquí estaba la marca del señor tenebroso, se disolvió con la de destinados. Tu la viste cuando me la pusieron, tu viste aquello que era monstruoso. Ahora no está.

—Joder, ¿Por qué siempre mi vida tiene que ser complicada? Magos oscuros, un amigo obstinado, un idiota detrás de mí para cortejarme, ser perseguida solo porque soy malditamente hija de Muggles y ahora vienes y me dices que mi hijo está destinado a estar con alguien veinte años mayor que él. —Lily estaba cabreada—. ¡Jodanse todos! 

>>Desencanta a James, Severus. —Ordenó—.

—Pero él… 

—¡Desencanta a James dije! ¡A ti se te ocurre saltar a matar a mi mejor amigo y te juro que te castro, estoy harta de su juego de niños! —Severus tragó, nadie le había atemorizado tanto como Lily Evans enojada pero luego se animó al escuchar que aún lo consideraba su amigo—.

— _ Finite incantatem.  _ —James se quedó donde estaba.  _ Mandilón.  _ Pensó con gracia Snape—. 

—¿Cómo sé que no quieres a Harry por tus perversas intenciones, Sni…? —Lily lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Digo, Severus. No quiero abusos hacia mi hijo.

—Uno, me alejaré hasta una edad adecuada para él, dos no soy un maldito violador y tres, no te preocupes, el sexo jamás me llamó la atención Potter, no lo hará ahora. —Lily lo miró asombrada—. ¿Qué? ¿jamás habías visto a un virgen, Lyls? 

James se encendió como luz de navidad de lo avergonzado que estaba por pensar que el hombre era un pederasta.

—Aun quiero matarte.

—Lo sé. En serio, si fuera tu quisiera matarme. —James se sorprendía de lo maduro que Severus parecía en ese momento y se preguntó cuándo fue que pasó—. Solo venía a dar aviso de eso, ah, y no te recomiendo ser tan apegado a una persona como Peter que insulta a Lily, pregúntale al pulgoso.

Luego de eso se desapareció hacia los límites de Hogwarts.

000

Habían pasado años desde que vio a Lily, cuando volvió Albus le ofreció un puesto como maestro de pociones y aceptó queriendo resguardo después de la traición hacia Voldemort. Luego de un año de que Harry naciera, Voldemort cayó a manos de James y Lily Potter. convirtiendo al matrimonio en los salvadores del mundo mágico. 

Una vez que eso pasó se contactó con Lucius quien le afirmó las sospechas, la marca en el brazo izquierdo de Lucius se había desvanecido a una marca sin color, que significaba la muerte del mago tenebroso. Su vida fue más amena después de eso, a él no lo pudieron enjuiciar porque no habían rastros de alguna marca maligna así que salió impune. Se limitó a los pequeños placeres de la vida como experimentos de pociones, cenas de lujo en lugares de Hogsmeade y whisky de fuego.

Según sus cálculos hoy sería el undécimo cumpleaños de su alma gemela, pronto lo vería en los pasillos de Hogwarts corriendo de un lado al otro con los uniformes de Gryffindor, sabía muy bien que como sus padres iría en aquella casa o al menos aquello suponía, con una sonrisa en los labios, murmuró.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

No pasó mucho para que en el banquete de selección lo divisara, cabello de nido de pájaros de un color azabache, la piel ligeramente morena, unos grandes ojos verdes esmeralda y unos lentes de botella. Cuando fue llamado para la selección se sorprendió de que su destinado estuviera a su cuidado con las serpientes, sonrió internamente con su máscara apacible por fuera. 

También se percató que el chico estaba muy centrado en clases, en pociones era uno de los mejores, también miró sus notas en otras materias observando la lista de Extraordinarios, su pecho se infló de orgullo, la inteligencia era lo que más apreciaba y al parecer su pequeño futuro estaba puliendola. 

A mitad del año escolar, la mirada esmeralda se perdía en el profesor de pociones con curiosidad, Severus rápidamente se percató de ello pero decidió ignorarlo, no debía acercarse al niño hasta una edad adecuada como le había prometido a Lily. Al terminar la clase limpió los calderos con un movimiento de varita, miró al chico que se había quedado al final.

—Señor, ¿podríamos hablar solo un segundo? —Severus quiso negarse pero aquella mirada tenaz de Harry le recordó a lo terco que era el cerdo de su padre así que solo asintió—. Sé que tal vez parezca locura señor, pero sé que es mi destinado. No puedo mostrárselo… —Sus mejillas se encendieron—. Pero sé que así es.

—Lo sé. —Secamente respondió y Harry sonrió—. Le prometí a sus padres alejarme de usted hasta su presentación, hasta ese momento le pido que se abstenga de hablarme, solo si es una emergencia. ¿Quedó claro?

—Si, señor.

Luego de eso, Harry tomó sus cosas y se fue de ahí, el profesor siempre había sido un cabrón con todos, incluso con él pero el saber que no lo odiaba le había respirar de alivio, algún día, podrá estar con su destinado, no ahora pero pronto.

Así pasó el primer año, para el segundo Potter era el buscador de la casa de Slytherin, añadiendo de que el pequeño buscapleitos era una constante conexión entre las cuatro casas, era amigo de Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy, era quien se encargaba de unir a Hogwarts como en sus años de gloria.

El muchacho ayudaba a todos como una vez Lily lo había hecho, Severus quiso sonreír en medio de su clase de Hufflepuff’s y Ravenclaws´s pero la contuvo restándole puntos a los alumnos que hacían el mínimo error. 

Todos detestaban al murciélago de las mazmorras, no podían evitarlo, era tan odioso que era automático. A excepción de un joven que cursaba su tercer año estando estudiando para sus TIMOS, centrado completamente en la escuela, su madre quien le habló un poco más sobre Severus Snape le dijo que lo que más disfrutaba el hombre era la excelencia y la inteligencia. Así que decidió estudiar incluso los veranos a pesar de lo odiosos que eran Sirius y su padre a que saliera a jugar con ellos. La verdad en sus peticiones es que odiaban como el cachorro Omega se esforzaba por impresionar a alguien tan indigno a los ojos del par de merodeadores.

Harry era un niño cariñoso pero a su corta edad demostró centrarse en sus estudios para poder superarse, no quería arriesgarse, solo los Omegas que se esfuerzan más pueden prosperar. La verdad es que el ministerio y el mundo mágico atesoraba a los Omegas, los protegían y daban cadenas perpetuas a los que abusaban de ellos. Era esa misma protección por la cual no contrataban a los Omegas que no estaban preparados lo suficiente, ya que son escasos y los ven como una criatura pura, hermosa e intachable.

Tuvo extraordinario en cada materia impartida, Severus ese año a pesar de que no era cercano o le hablaba a su pequeño destinado decidió enviarle un regalo por su cumpleaños número 14 —con el claro permiso de Lily mientras James se enfurruñaba en una silla—, Harry recibió una caja de sus dulces favoritos versión ilimitada y un libro sobre Omegas que hicieron renombre en la comunidad mágica. Los ojos verdes del chico brillaron durante todo el día, definitivamente esperaba su presentación con ansías.

—Hijo, es la primera vez que Severus te manda un regalo, ¿se ha acercado éste año a ti? —Lily preguntó como no queriendo la cosa—. 

—No, mamá. El profesor Snape solo lo envió porque fui el único que sacó sus calificaciones perfectas en su casa. —Con genuina ilusión el chico abrazó su libro dejando ver una nota—. Oh, mira.

_ Lo felicito por su perseverancia a un futuro próximo, señor Potter. Me alegra que al menos mi futura pareja sea alguien culto, y espero que éste presente de cumpleaños sea de su agrado. _

_ Severus Snape. _

La sonrisa de Harry se amplió aún más, le reconocía, su destinado estaba mostrando orgulloso de él, su padre miraba desde la entrada del vestíbulo, rezando a los dioses que su hijo no creciera tan rápido, no estaba preparado para entregar a su retoño al maldito  _ Snivellus  _ como él le llamaba.

—¿Snivellus le mando un regalo? —Lily asintió con sus ojos entrecerrados hacia su esposo—. ¿No te gustó el regalo de papi, Harry?

—Hace años que no te llamo así, papá. —Harry hizo una mueca—. Si me gustó tu vestido. 

_ Tanto que terminó en el fondo de mi armario.  _ Pensó Harry.

El cuarto año inició, las felicitaciones de todos sus maestros por sus extraordinarios no llegaron a esperar, incluso la profesora McGonagall que tenía cierta rivalidad con Slytherin le felicitó, el profesor Snape no lo hizo pero sabía que el hombre no era de decir las palabras o expresarse, con los años se había dado cuenta así que el detalle de su cumpleaños le hizo sentir sumamente especial por eso.

El Quidditch fue cancelado en nombre de Torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry no deseaba para nada el participar y saber que no estaba en su rango de edad le hizo suspirar de alivio, Ron se quejaba constantemente de lo injusto que era el director con las reglas de edad, los gemelos solo pedían una oportunidad porque en dos semanas más iban a tener la edad adecuada pero se les negó.

Se dieron a conocer los tres campeones:  _ Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory. _

El cáliz volvió a expulsar un papel directamente a la mano del director de la institución quien frunció el ceño.

—Harry James Potter. —Harry entró en pánico, no, él no quería—.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no puse mi nombre en el cáliz! —Chilló temeroso el omega—. Nunca lo haría, es estúpido.

El profesor Dumbledore le miró con desconfianza,  _ soy un slytherin después de todo  _ pensó con tristeza. Harry fue hacia la sala donde estaban los campeones quienes obviamente no lo vieron con buenos ojos al enterarse que podría ser el último campeón, luego de unos minutos los directores de cada escuela, los representantes del ministerio y los jefes de casa estaban frente a todos.

—No quiero participar, no sé a quién demonios se le ocurrió meter mi nombre en el cáliz pero no le daré la maldita satisfacción, exijo que me libren de los cargos como campeón. —El omega estaba histérico, no quería, podría morir ahí, tiene talento sí pero ningún loco se metería en un torneo nivel sexto año—. ¿cómo puedo librarme de esto, director?

El profesor miró al ministro quien asintió ante él mientras los otros directores se quejaban de la injusticia de que Hogwarts tuviera dos campeones. Snape solo podía estar detrás de todo apartado.

—Afortunadamente el Torneo fue hecho para alfas, si el alfa a tu cargo te ordena no participar no lo harás. —Dijo—. Mandale una carta a James, Harry.

—No está en casa, fue a una misión en América. —Abatido miraba como sus esperanzas se iban—.

—¿Sirius? Es tu padrino. —Insistió Dumbledore—.

—Ellos son un dúo, señor. Está con mi padre. —Harry se mordió el labio, no quería llorar pero en serio que no quería estar ahí—.

—¿Tu madre? ¿Lupin? —Viendo sus alternativas—.

—Mi madre es omega así que no contaría para negarme el permiso, solo el alfa a mi cargo podría, Lupin también es mi padrino pero es un hombre lobo, no le dan los mismos derechos sobre mi, además que es omega también. —Miró al director anhelante de otra solución pero negó, nadie podría ayudarlo—.

Los pasos desde las penumbras hicieron que todos miraran al profesor oscuro de Pociones con la varita en alto hacia Harry, el chico no entendió qué haría su destinado, ¿Atacarlo para llegar a la enfermería y no participar? ¡Lo prefería, prefería eso a morir en medio del Torneo! El hombre dejó caer su capa de dragón y arremangó las mangas de su negra camisa dejando ver la colorida marca de destinados.

—Yo Severus Snape un alfa exijo los derechos de destinado sobre Harry James Potter para negarle la opción de participar. —Todos tomaron aire, nadie estaba al tanto de aquella marca excepto ellos y Dumbledore quien se golpeó mentalmente por no pensarlo siquiera—. De esta forma se anula cualquier contrato mágico entre  _ mi omega  _ y el cáliz de fuego.

Harry tembló, estaba extremadamente feliz, su magia comenzó a envolver al profesor y viceversa, todos vieron el brillo al ver el enlace de destinados unido, este enlace solo es para fortalecer la relación más no es como el vínculo omega y alfa cuando se apareaban, solo es la confirmación de lo que ya sabían. Además el hecho de que Severus Snape estuviera diciendo el adjetivo posesivo.  _ Mi. Mío.  _ Un calor en el pecho le inundó con alivio y cariño. El representante del ministerio los miró intrigados.

—¿Qué prueba que no es falsa? —Harry recordó que el brillo no significaba nada realmente pues la magia no es visible ni tocable para externos a ellos, se sonrojó—.

—Yo lo afirmo. —Murmuró Harry—. Cuando nací mi madre me contó que mi padre y sus amigos lo quisieron asesinar cuando mi padre vio su nombre en mi ingle.

—Debemos asegurarnos, enseñala. —El representante parecía casi furioso de que el muchacho no participara y se acercó a Harry pero Snape se interpuso—. ¿Qué haces? Debe probar que…

—No, no debe. Mi marca debe ser suficiente, Crouch. —Gruñó despectivamente—. Nadie tocará al muchacho, es  _ mío.  _ —La voz alfa aturdió a varios beta y a la Veela—.

Crouch como beta común rápidamente retrocedió ante el gruñido, todos miraban la situación espectadores del claro drama, Albus fue quien intervino llegando entre Crouch y Snape.

—Es suficiente con eso Barty, yo soy consciente de la validez de la marca. Ahora Severus, ve con Harry a la residencia Potter a notificarle todo a la madre.

Snape asintió intentando volver en su alfa estaba descontrolado, la unión de destinados había vuelto loco y ansioso del vínculo pero el mismo alfa se controlaba sabiendo que su pareja aún no estaba listo. Aun así su sentido de protección estaba por los aires, gruñendo al hombre frente a él viendo que se atreviera a tocar lo que le pertenece.

>>¡Severus!

El hombre se giró haciendo un ruido con su túnica, Harry nervioso estaba detrás del alfa que respiraba muy hondo rezando a Merlín porque su control volviera a su cuerpo cuando una pequeña mano le tomó la suya y todo cesó. Snape volteó a ver al de ojos verdes.

—Tranquilo,  _ Alfa.  _ —Con emoción dijo—. Estoy bien, no te enojes.

Snape sintió su corazón latir, el pequeño diablillo lo iba a matar un día de estos entre el susto y lo adorable que era, el hombre asintió y caminó de la mano del azabache directamente a la oficina de Dumbledore. Tomó polvos Flu y los aventó.

—Mansión Potter. —El chico se aferró a su túnica y llegaron rápidamente al vestíbulo del lugar—. 

Lily estaba sentada en la sala mirando  _ El Profeta,  _ cuando los vio frunció el ceño tanto que Severus temió que lo maldijera, la omega olisqueó y percibió el cambio en la magia de ambos.

—¡Severus Tobías Snape Prince, lo prometiste! —Chilló la omega—. ¡Dijiste que no lo tocarías hasta que estuviera listo!

—Tranquilizate, Lily. —Sonrió Snape—. Tan Gryffindor como siempre, vieja amiga. No, no lo he tocado.

Harry corrió a abrazar a su madre y lloró, había estado aterrado con todos diciéndole que participaría en ese estúpido torneo, él no quería, él no quería morir tan pronto en sus juventud, la mujer acarició el cabello revoltoso de su hijo, acunando en sus brazos al chico. Snape solo caminó unos cuantos pasos.

—El nombre de Harry había salido en el Cáliz de Fuego para el torneo de tres magos. —comenzó a explicarse—. A vista que tu marido y el perro pulgoso de su amigo no estaban para hacerse responsables y negarse por Harry como el alfa que lo representaba, tuve que exigir mis derechos como destinado y hacer que no participara. Por eso hueles un cambio, nuestras magias se fusionaron pero no de la forma nupcial ni vínculo, solo se reforzó lo que ya sabíamos.

—Gracias,  _ Alfa.  _ —Susurró Harry y Severus inhaló profundamente controlando al alfa interior que brincaba por necesidad de abrazar a su futuro Omega—.

—Harry, no lo llames así, cariño. —Le reprendió—. ¿No ves que el pobre está intentando no saltar sobre ti y tu le llamas así? —la mujer suspiró—. Muchas gracias Severus, no se que hubiera sido de mi niño si no hubieras actuado.

—Sabes que no lo hago por nadie más que por él, Lily. —Susurró con una sonrisa sincera, él solo se abría así con ella, y en un futuro con Harry cuando fueran más cercanos—. ¿Y cuando vuelven el par de canes…?

Fue ahí cuando escuchó la red Flu activarse y salió James limpiando sus hombros del hollín, se paralizó cuando lo vió y luego olió el aroma alterado de su pequeño, por un momento su cara cambió de sorpresa a furia.

—Papá, ¡no me marcó! —Gritó Harry interponiéndose entre ambos alfas y explicó rápidamente lo que pasó, James se sentó con Harry en medio del matrimonio—.

—Supongo que gracias, Snivellus. —Fue el turno de Harry de enojarse y golpeó el pecho del hombre—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Discúlpate! —Chilló el niño de catorce—. Discúlpate ahora mismo.

James lo miró sorprendido, luego extrañado, siempre lo llamaba de esa forma cuando Severus no estaba no sabía porque ahora… claro el enlace reforzó el aprecio que le tiene al pocionista. El chico lo golpeó con el codo y lo miró con aquella mirada que tanto teme de Lily.

—No es necesario, Harry. —Susurró Severus—. Todo está bien, tranquilízate.

—¡No, no lo está, discúlpate o el resto de mi vida te llamaré James! —Lily miraba divertida la escena y miró que todo el orgullo y arrogancia de su esposo caían uno tras otro—. ¡Te lo juro!

—Lo siento, Severus. —Entre dientes dijo—. No fue maduro decirte así.

Snape sonrió al omega que se miraba orgulloso de defenderlo, el hombre se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a su futuro suegro mientras con la otra mano revolvía el cabello de su compañero. James la tomó y tomaron eso como una tregua.

—Creo que deberíamos regresar a Hogwarts, Albus solo me pidió que les notificara y Harry debe ir a dormir a su sala común. —Ambos padres asintieron—.

—Aún no puedo creer que terminara en Slytherin. —Susurró James a Lily—.

El profesor y el alumno fueron a través de Flu a la oficina del director, Severus sin decir nada llevó a Harry a la sala común y luego fue a sus habitaciones. 

Al final del año Cedric había ganado la copa llevando a Hogwarts al triunfo. Las cosas entre Harry y Severus no cambiaron mucho, solo un pequeño rumor que se extendió y extinguió rápidamente sobre el compañero de Harry. 

En quinto año, Harry fue el premio anual de su generación y se convirtió en prefecto además el ministerio tenía sospechas que Dumbledore quería derrocar el gobierno —lo cual era estúpido— así que mandaron a un representante para atender el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Dolores Umbridge. Al principio no hubo problemas con ella, solo la ligera noción de lo que ya sabían, ella creía que en serio había un ejército para derrocar el gobierno, ¡que chiste de maestra fue!

La ‘maestra’ solo los ponía a leer, anotar y hacer apuntes sobre las cosas más importantes pero la práctica no la veían, todos se quejaban de eso, querían aprender a combatir ya que la mayoría que siguió con la materia para sus ÉXTASIS querían ingresar a los Aurores. Un día en clase cuando estaban leyendo Harry levantó su mano.

—¿Si, señor Potter? —La cara de sapo me miró con esa falsa e hipócrita que tanto le incomodaba—. ¿Alguna duda?

—¿Alguna vez tendremos prácticas? Es que la mayoría aquí quieren ingresar a los Aurores y para ese examen hay una parte práctica que debes pasar con al menos el 90 porciento, ¿tendrá cursos exclusivos para ellos o usted no planea prepararnos para nuestros exámenes prácticos? Disculpe la molestia. —La mujer se veía roja por no saber qué contestar exactamente—.

—Eso no es asunto suyo, señor Potter. Sé de buenas fuentes que usted quiere ser sanador, no veo el caso de que le interese. —Contestó en un tono despectivo—. Estudie y deje de pensar en cosas que no le incumben.

—Lo siento, profesora. Pero si usted está tan interesada en mí también sabrá que soy prefecto y premio anual y sabrá que yo represento a mi año así que sí, sí me involucra, es uno de mis trabajos. —Contestó tranquilamente—.

—Detención, siete en mi oficina, no soportaré que me contradiga de esa forma. Haga el trabajo. —Harry suspiró derrotado, esa mujer era imposible—.

Cuando la cena se acabó Harry llevaba su mochila con pergaminos y plumas por si le pedía que hiciera un ensayo o líneas, nunca había tenido detención pero no quiso contestar y que la mujer le pusiera más horas, solo hoy y ya no más. Ya no se metería con ella y hablaría con su jefe de casa. Al llegar a la oficina de Umbridge y tocó levemente.

—Adelante. —Harry entró mirando todo de rosa, era demasiado, maldijo internamente, el color le incomodaba—. Señor Potter, hoy me hará unas líneas. 

Harry asintió, se sentó en el mesabanco que estaba disponible para él, comenzó a sacar sus cosas pero la mujer lo detuvo abruptamente.

>>No, no. Usará mi pluma, una muy especial. 

Harry recibió un pergamino y una pluma de un color rojo sangre, con veteados negros y punta de plata, Harry pensó momentáneamente que era un poco elegante y bonita, miró a su alrededor y levantó su mano.

>>¿Qué ocurre, señor Potter?

—Disculpe, ¿tiene tinta o saco la mía? —Confundido Harry preguntó—.

—No necesita tinta, cariño, vamos escribirás treinta líneas y luego te podrás ir.  _ No debo contradecir a mis profesores. _

Harry asintió, con la pluma empezó a escribir pero inmediatamente gimió de dolor, sintió como si le cortaran la piel, ¿pero qué carajos? Ignoró eso por un momento hasta que terminó de escribirlo y aquello apareció en el torso de su mano. ¡Eso estaba mal!

—¿Q-Qué cree que piensa? ¡Usted no puede dar detención a los alumnos con una pluma de sangre! —Chilló el Omega poniéndose de pie corriendo hacia la salida con la pluma—.

—¡Señor Potter, vuelva aquí! —Gritó entrando en pánico la mujer, nadie se había ido así en sus detenciones, la metería en problemas si se enteraban antes de que el decreto llegara—.  _ ¡Desmaius! _

Le disparó al chico pero él levantó un  _ Protego  _ antes, bajó las escaleras y llegó al piso cuando estas se movieron y no dejaron pasar a Umbridge, Harry corrió y corrió, ¡Esa perra! Se iba a enterar de lo que Harry era capaz, no enseñaba bien y castigaba indebidamente a los alumnos. Su papá debía hacer algo pero antes debe ver a su profesor.

Bajó hasta las mazmorras chocando con uno que otro alumno, llegó a la oficina de su jefe de casa agitado, tocó la puerta como un loco y la Umbridge estaba gritando hacia él, le lanzó un hechizo pero antes de que lo tocara Snape salió y lanzó un  _ Protego Maxima _ para proteger a sus alumnos.

—¿¡Qué cree que hace!? ¡Hay alumnos aquí, estúpida! —La mujer se puso blanca—.

—¡Ella está usando plumas de sangre en las detenciones, me hizo usarla, miré! 

—¡No! —Gritó la mujer corriendo hacia él—.

Harry escribió en la piedra a su lado dejando ver el rastro en su mano con un gemido, Snape miró eso y noqueó a la profesora con un  _ Flipendo.  _ Agarró al chico de la mano y la acarició con suavidad, mirando si había heridas restantes, por suerte no había quedado marca.

—¿Cuánto te obligó usarlo? —Murmuró preocupado y Harry parpadeó—.

—Eh… una frase, yo la tomé y vine aquí corriendo. —El chico se sonrojó—. Pero estoy bien, lo prometo.

—Eso lo dirá Poppy, señor Potter.

Harry fue atendido por la enfermera bajo una mirada concentrada de Snape sobre Harry e incluso cuando se aseguraron de que no estaba herido dudó en dejar al chico, al final lo dejó a regañadientes. Severus se encargó de que Umbridge fuera expulsada, contactó a Remus Lupin como el maestro en su lugar apenas convenciendo a Albus ya que Snape se comprometió a preparar el matalobos mientras estaba enseñando. 

Remus pronto se ganó el cariño de todos y recuperaron las clases prácticas con unas horas extra aprobadas por Albus. Los alumnos no se quejaron, después de todo necesitaban todo lo necesario para pasar sus ÉXTASIS y la profesora Umbridge no habría hecho eso.

Lupin se comprometió con el matrimonio Potter de vigilar que Severus no buscara a Harry de ninguna forma a excepción de su relación Profesor-Alumno pero al ver que realmente el hombre respetaba el acuerdo después de un par de semanas dejó de observar y se concentró en sus alumnos. 

En el sexto año Lupin volvió como maestro de DCAO a petición del alumnado y profesorado y Albus no se negó. Harry conoció a una Omega que murió en la escuela a manos de un basilisco que acataba órdenes del mago oscuro Voldemort que derrotaron sus padres, Myrtle al saber que el chico era hijo de sus vengadores se volvió inseparable de él, ese año descubrió que podía hablar en pársel y abrió un pasadizo debajo del baño abandonado para Omegas.

Inmediatamente fue directamente a Severus a decirle sobre ello, tocó tímidamente la puerta, esperando no interrumpir a su destinado de ninguna forma, tocó de nuevo pero fue más fuerte y fue escuchado.

—Adelante. —Severus estaba caminando hacia su escritorio cuando Harry entró—. Señor Potter, ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Bueno… tal vez acabo de descubrir que hablo Pársel. —Severus parpadeó, esto no se lo esperaba—. Y abrí una puerta debajo del baño del quinto piso. 

Ese pequeño siempre tendía a ser atraído a los problemas y aunque tener como Omega a un hablante pársel le daba un destello de orgullo Severus debía hablar con el director sobre ello.

—Está bien, señor Potter. Vamos a hablar con el director. —Harry asintió caminando detrás del profesor que salió por la puerta hacia el séptimo piso—.

Al final el director, Severus y Harry bajaron, encontraron a un basilisco que estaba solo, al parecer cuando su amo falleció ya no fue alimentado, eso había sido hace años ya, ninguno le vio directamente pero Harry le prometió traerle mucha comida cada cierto tiempo, el basilisco fue bautizado como  _ Alcides,  _ pronto el basilisco daba piel y veneno a cambio de comida y un amigo de juegos, con supervisión de Snape, Albus y en ocasiones de Lupin.

Estaban en la última semana del sexto año, Snape estaba revisando los exámenes finales, Severus revisaba con desprecio a los estúpidos alumnos que no podían diferenciar una piedra a un bezoar, agradeció al cielo que su alma gemela tuviera cerebro sino hubiera perdido mucho encanto. A quien engañaba Harry mismo era el encanto.

Cortando sus pensamientos alguien tocó su puerta, suspiró con fastidio mirando la hora, era toque de queda, ¿quién podría ser tan tarde? Poniéndose de pie caminó a la puerta, la abrió y un chico jadeante de ojos esmeraldas cayó sobre su pecho gimoteando.

— _ A-Alfa.  _ —Severus inhaló su olor, su bendito y hermoso olor—. Te necesito Alfa, por favor, te necesito.

Bueno, él prometió no tocarlo hasta que estuviera listo, ahora estaba listo, se pueden joder cada uno de sus guardianes y su moral absurda sobre lo joven que era, de todas formas lo tendrá, tarde o temprano. Mejor temprano que tarde.

Cargó al chico por los glúteos y este se aferró con sus piernas y brazos al Alfa, el lobo interior estaba rugiendo, su Omega estaba listo, listo para ser suyo, solo suyo, el collar de castidad se abrazaba al pequeño cuello protegiendo al chico de ser reclamado por alguien más que él, su pequeño se puso el collar antes de salir para que nadie más le tocara más que él,  _ Dioses _ .

Entró a sus habitaciones con Harry mordisqueando su cuello, restregándose contra él y con su miembro erecto sobre el estómago del mago adulto. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, caminó por su sala hasta llegar a la habitación finalmente, con mucha fuerza de voluntad dejó al chico retorciéndose en las sábanas tan verdes como los verdes vidriosos.

— _ ¡Expecto Patronum!  _ —La cierva rápidamente se formó, no necesitaba pensar mucho solo con Harry en su mente tenía para conseguirlo—. Albus, informo que estaré indispuesto a lo mucho cinco días, Harry entró en calor.

Dicho esto la cierva saltó de un lado al otro para desaparecer tan pronto como apareció, intentó recordar el nombre de algún elfo por su mente que comenzaba a ser turbia por el olor que inundaba sus pulmones, ¿podía un olor ser tan perfecto? ¿No es acaso un delito divino? Severus sintió el rugido por su pecho, vibrando.

—¡Dobby! —Rugió—.

_ ¡Pop!  _ Un elfo con extraños calcetines y gorro en la cabeza se inclinó levemente para mirar con ojos grandes al pocionista.

—¿Llamó, Maestro de pociones, Snape, Señor? —Severus asintió—.

—Necesito comida que por lo regular se usa entre olas de celo, muchos líquidos y trae algunos cambios del Señor Potter de sus aposentos. Unas golosinas preferidas también. —Ordenó lo más claro que le fue posible—.

—¡Dobby puede hacer eso, Maestro de pociones, Snape, Señor!

_ ¡Pop!  _ Desapareció rápidamente—.  _ ¡Alfa!  _ —Severus tuvo el error de mirar al chico, éste de alguna forma había desterrado su ropa a quien sabe donde ya que el chico estaba totalmente desnudo en su cama, maldito infierno—.  _ Sev… por favor, ya estoy listo, por favor, alfa. _

El Alfa despegó la vista del chico una vez más, buscó entre sus cosas un pergamino y pluma.

_ “Querida Lily. James. _

_ Harry entró en su calor, nuestro acuerdo fue esperar a que estuviera listo, lo hice, cumplí mi parte, espero que ustedes cumplan la suya. _

_ Severus Snape.” _

Llamó a una lechuza y ató la nota a su pata dejando que vuele, es la forma más segura de que no lleguen a él hasta que Harry estuviera bien anudado y unido a él, Albus no intervendría pero sabía que tal vez Lupin y el matrimonio Potter lo haría y no permitiría que lo alejaran de su felicidad un momento más.

Fue hacia el gabinete de pociones personales donde había hecho una tanda de anticonceptivos desde que Harry empezó a demostrar rastros de olor propio, también agarró pociones vigorizantes. Cuidaría bien de su Harry.

Harry se había dado vuelta moviendo sus caderas contra la tela suave intentando impregnarse del olor de su alfa, el chico se dio cuenta de que era observado, dobló sus rodillas con la cabeza en la cama, tomó sus glúteos y los separó presentándose ante su alfa, tenía sus momentos de lucidez pero ahora actuó con todo su instinto.

Severus gimió al ver como su Omega se sometía a él, aprobando la forma que el chico entendía su lugar en la cama, jamás rebajaría a Harry pero sabiendo que el chico quería ser tomado y sometido por él hacía que su polla palpitara rítmicamente. Se acercó aún vestido al chico, dejó los viales en el mueble de noche y se arrodilló detrás del culo del chico acariciando su espalda baja con cariño. 

—No es necesario eso, Omega. Te quiero ver a los ojos. —Susurró con suavidad, el chico obedeció la sutil orden volteando boca arriba con sus piernas extendidas—. Eso es, buen chico. Presentandote para tu alfa, esperaste como un buen Omega, ¿no es así? ¿Querías mi atención, cachorro? 

Solo hubo un maullido, el estremecimiento fue bien recibido por las manos de Severus que con cuidado palparon la cintura del chico gentilmente hasta su estómago plano para que una fuera a su pecho y la otra se mantuviera con presión sobre la pequeña cintura. Harry asintió arqueándose ante sus caricias.

—Deberíamos quitar esto, ¿no lo crees? ¿Puedes quitarte tu bonito collar para tu alfa, Omega? 

—  **_Ábrete_ ** . —Siseó el chico en lengua Pársel y el collar se esfumó, el chico inclinó su cuello dejando ver la glándula de apareamiento—.  _ Tuyo alfa _ .

Severus satisfecho extendió la mano del pecho más arriba estirándose para sostener firmemente el cuello y acariciar con la punta de los dedos la sensible área, Harry gimió en respuesta, el niño había esperado este momento todos sus dieciséis largos años, había soñado unas cuantas veces sobre ello, desde la forma gentil y cariñosa hasta la ruda y áspera, no le importaba como su alfa decidiera quitarle su inocencia, él lo tomaría como buen Omega.

—¿Has hecho algo como esto con alguien antes, Omega? —Harry negó con vehemencia—. ¿Te han besado?

—Nunca te traicionaría, Alfa. —Chilló con horror el Omega—. ¿Cómo crees que yo te haría algo así? Mis labios son tuyos, mi cuerpo lo es. Mmhh.

Severus rugió con aprobación, podía oler el candor inocente en su pequeño compañero pero quería escuchar del chico todo eso, le hacía querer devorarlo de un bocado, no obstante se prometió jamás lastimar a Harry y le daría al chico la primera vez que él merecía por su fidelidad, ser tomado tierna y lentamente, lleno de devoción que el alfa estaba dispuesto a darle.

—¿Tomaste supresores, no es así? Por eso puedes ser coherente. —Harry mordió su labio inferior respirando entrecortadamente—.

—¿Esta mal, alfa? ¿Soy malo por querer recordar esto? No quiero ser un mal Omega para ti. —Gimoteó pero Severus bajó la mano de la cintura hacia las caderas del chico hasta ir al firme y suave muslo interno agarrando la carne con cariño—.

—No, Omega. Eres tan buen Omega, me complace que cumplas mis ordenes por voluntad y no instintos. —Ronroneó llevando una descarga a la columna vertebral del joven azabache—. Me pregunto… ¿quieres que tome anticonceptivos o querrás ser criado por mi nudo, Omega? 

Harry gimió ante la idea, su mente se volvió nublada rápidamente, por un momento estuvo de acuerdo con ello, claro, quería cachorros eventualmente pero no se sentía preparado así que con una respiración profunda miró a los ojos al alfa para mostrar su duda, Severus sabía que Harry no quería tener cachorros aún, incluso si el chico hubiera dicho si no lo hubiera hecho. 

—Por favor, Alfa, no estoy listo aún. —El chico suplicó.  _ Oh dulce merlín, su niño suplicando.  _ El alfa sonrió tranquilizadoramente—. 

—Está bien, Omega, mira. —Severus dejó el cuello y muslo para estirarse y recoger el vial de un color rosado cerezo con una pequeña capa de brillos azulados, lo abrió y lo bebió ante los ojos del chico—. En lo que dejamos que trabaje te cuidaré lentamente, Omega.

El chico asintió con timidez, presentó su glándula una vez más haciendo sonreír al alfa, Severus no sonreía, nunca lo hacía, realmente a la única persona a la que le había sonreído fue a la madre de Harry por su amistad pero esta sonrisa era diferente en su totalidad, esta sonrisa estaba llena de amor, Severus estaba enamorado del chico a pesar de que Harry no lo hiciera, no se ofendía por eso. Después de todo nunca se conocieron a fondo, Severus conoce a Harry por las cartas que Lily le enviaba y él le contestaba además de observar desde lejos.

No se sentía mal porque Harry no lo amara ahora porque sabía que lo amaría después, las almas gemelas estaban destinadas a amarse, no importa cuanto lo evitaras o si querías sentir odio hacia esa persona, simplemente no se podía evitar amar a quien se estaba destinado, era un regalo de los dioses hacia Merlín que había heredado a los magos.

Severus acunó el rostro del chico en una mano, se inclinó hasta quedar frente a los ojos de Harry, el chico abrió sus labios inclinando su cabeza dejando que el hinchado par diera bienvenida a Severus quien sin dejar de mirar a Harry unió sus labios con delicadeza, Harry gimió en el beso cerrando sus ojos, Severus introdujo su lengua masajeando la del niño. Harry regresó la presión con más confianza y el alfa jadeó, recibió la reciprocidad con calentura, sin preverlo Harry inclinó sus caderas hacia arriba arriba provocando que la tela áspera de la túnica de Severus le raspara el miembro y siseó.

—Mmm que impaciente Omega tenemos aquí. —Dijo el alfa separándose de los labios carnosos—. ¿Debería atarte para que no te muevas sin que tu alfa te lo diga, eh travieso cervatillo?

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Sollozó el niño—. Es solo que  _ te necesito. _

Severus bloqueó con una barrera de Oclumancia al lobo ansioso, no iba permitirse lastimar al cachorro virgen a su merced, más adelante tal vez lo deje salir pero ahora debía concentrarse en la seguridad del niño. Negó con un falso enojo, como si pudiera enojarse porque el Omega le deseaba, es tan adorable como seguía moviendo sus caderas involuntariamente aun si se estaba disculpando.

—Sé que lo haces Omega pero obedece a tu alfa, te dije que te cuidaría  _ lentamente  _ y si digo eso, es porque lo haré, ¿me oíste, Omega? —El chico se retorció y vio pequeñas lágrimas de frustración en los ojos verdes—.

—Si, Alfa. —El chico se presentó de nuevo, no quería enfadar a su alfa, quería complacerlo pero el celo lo nublaba, eso lo sabía su alfa y por eso no estaba siendo castigado pero no quería tentar su suerte—. Perdón Alfa. 

—Eso es, eres tan perfecto para tu alfa, ¿no es así? —Severus intentó frotarse un poco con los muslos del niño quien se quejó dolorosamente—. ¿Qué ocurre, cachorro? ¿Qué te duele? 

—Alfa, tu ropa es áspera, me lastima. —Severus tomó la varita de su bolsillo y desterró su ropa hacia el cesto de ropa sucia—. Uh.

Harry suspiró, su piel comenzaba a sentirse mejor, la cálida epidermis del alfa tocó directamente al chico haciendo que la incomodidad disminuyera, robó jadeos y respiraciones profundas de la garganta inmaculada del niño. Por que eso era, un niño, aún no era un adulto pero ya su cuerpo estaba listo para procrear y ansía un nudo dentro de él.

—¿Mejor? —El chico asintió—. Bien, Omega. 

— _ Por favor, Sev.  _ —Gimoteo Harry mirando a los ojos al alfa—. Haz lo que sea pero tócame, me duele mucho _ , por favor, por favor. _

Severus se lamió los labios, besó a Harry en los labios entre jadeos, besos cortos como picos embelesando al niño que tentativamente rodeó al alfa del cuello con sus brazos disfrutando de lo ancha que era su espalda, los besos de Severus fueron a sus mejillas, frente y mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello justo en la zona aromática donde pronto enterraría sus dientes.

Las manos del pocionista volvieron al juego tomando a Harry de la cintura y rodó sus caderas frotando los miembros, Harry gimió con necesidad, su alfa estaba llenándolo de su olor y él era tan feliz, la esperaba definitivamente estaba valiendo la pena, Severus mordisqueó el cuello con gusto dejando casi un collar entero de chupetones a excepción de la zona especial donde planea poner el ‘Dije’ que completaría dicho collar.

—Hueles de maravilla Omega, tan bueno, mi buen Omega. —Alabó y Harry sintió que la humedad de su entrada se duplicaba—. Mmm… puedo oler eso, pequeño. ¿Tanto ansías la polla de tu alfa, eh?

Snape dejaba salir feromonas a diestra y siniestra para envolver al pequeño cachorro en celo, bajó hacia el pezón rosado e inmaculado y obtenerlo en sus labios, el niño miraba todo con apetito luchando por quedarse tan quieto como podía, debía hacerlo por su alfa, debía esperar e iba a ser recompensado.

—Si, Alfa. Lo ansío desde hace años, era tan doloroso estar apartado de ti, Severus. —Desconsolado Harry confesó—. Por mucho que le rogué a mis papás pero no me dejaron, solo quería estar contigo y ellos me alejaron.  _ ¡Oh, eso me gusta alfa! _

Severus estaba mordiendo y absorbiendo el botón con ligera rudeza, ¿así que al niño le gustaba ser marcado? Harry era lo más caliente que nunca había visto, ese niño sería la razón de su muerte algún día. Cambió de pezón y tocó el húmedo con la yema del dedo índice, luego lo giró a su alrededor para jalonearlo y torcerlo con suavidad después. 

Harry sintió como una avalancha de calor se ubicó en su vientre, ¿Qué era eso? Su cuerpo empezó a sentir una carga electrónica por toda su piel provocando que se erizara y sus dedos se curvaron, ¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín era esa sensación? No lo sabía pero sabía que algo venía, algo muy bueno.

—¡Alfa, algo viene, _Alfa_! —Severus sonrió abriendo su boca y dando lengüetazos sobre la piel sensible y volver a succionar mientras sus dedos seguían girando el botón aún húmedo—. ¡Mmmhaaalfaaa!

—Déjalo salir, Omega, dale a tu alfa toda tu corrida. —El chico sollozó retorciéndose sin poder evitar moverse—. Vamos, sé un buen Omega para tu alfa, Harry.

Severus gruñó con su polla palpitante rozando en la tela de su cobija, Harry sintió que le dolía su pene, se sentía hirviendo, ¡se estaba quemando! No, no se quemaba, estaba volando, volando sobre nubes donde Severus lo puso. El gemido del Omega resonó por toda la habitación haciendo eco en los oídos sensibles del alfa, pronto no podría más, debía preparar al niño.

—Feliz primer orgasmo, cariño. —Harry enrojeció aún más—. ¿Se sintió bien, Omega?

—Si,  _ Alfa.  _ —Contestó un poco desorientado—. Aún se siente bien, pero…

—No suficiente, lo sé, Omega.

Severus bajó sus besos y mordiscos a las costillas ajenas, lamía todo a su paso hasta toparse con el ombligo juvenil, el hombre metió su lengua dentro del hoyo haciendo retorcer al niño, pasó sus labios a la cadera del muchacho para morder con fuerza y succionar. Eso quedaría un tiempo, definitivamente.

Sus manos bajaron de los pezones hinchados e utilizados hacia la cintura del niño para sostenerlo, el alfa olisqueó la suavidad de la ingle del chico y abrió los ojos —que no sabía que los había cerrado— admirando la bella letra cursiva que le pertenecía con su nombre. 

_ Severus Snape. _

>>Que lugar tan conveniente, ¿no lo crees Omega? —Se burló el alfa lamiendo las letras provocando un chillido alto—. Mmm, sensible entonces.

Agitado Harry asintió. Severus se levantó un poco, sopló la cabeza de la polla del Omega quien se retorció, una mano vagó a la cadera ancha, bajó por la marca de destinado, rodeó el miembro ansioso y descendió por el muslo interno para llegar por sin al esfínter húmedo e hinchado. ‘ _ Finalmente. _ ’ Pensó el ojiverde.

—Severus, por favor,  _ Alfa.  _ —El chico ronroneó y abrió las piernas más meneandolas inconscientemente—. No puedo aguantar más, por favor

—¿De qué hablamos, Omega? No muevas. —Severus aplicó fuerza en la mano de cintura hacia abajo—. Sé obediente o te castigaré.

—Si, Alfa, lo siento, no me castigues  _ por favor _ . —Por supuesto que Severus no iba a castigarlo por ceder ante su celo—.

No contestó, solo acarició los bordes del agujero de su compañero con suavidad y dio una lamida juguetona al sensible miembro, saboreó el semen del chico de nuevo, aquel sabor dulzón y salado a la vez, después de eso volvió a darle lengüetazos consistentes. El chico se arqueaba pero no movió las caderas por la mano que lo sostenía, quería obedecer a su alfa pero era demasiado difícil.

—Sabes tan bien, Omega, me pregunto si alguna vez soñaste con que te chupaba esta linda polla, ¿lo hiciste, Omega? ¿Soñaste con tu alfa haciendo un desastre de tu polla rosada y mojada? —Harry se retorció ansioso—. Contesta Harry o voy a parar.

Las manos de Severus no se movieron ni un ápice esperando al chico desesperado que intentaba formular una frase, parece que los supresores estaban esfumándose poco a poco, que hermoso se miraba con esos ojos suplicantes y llorosos, sus mejillas todas sonrojadas y el cabello revuelto.

—Si, Alfa. —Lloriqueaba—. Si, lo soñé mucho, aunque no sabía cómo se sentía yo lo deseaba. Lo deseo,  _ mi Alfa. _

Severus rugió, ¿su alfa? Bueno, eso le había dicho el alfa pero él se sentía tan bien al escuchar eso de sus hinchados labios, el chico gimió de nuevo por su rugido, al parecer el niño era tan receptivo con cualquier cosa de Severus hacia él.

El Alfa se tragó la polla de una, introdujo un dígito con lentitud pero al sentirse tan húmedo y disponible no tardó más que unos segundos entrar, tentativamente buscó la próstata del chico haciendo círculos en su interior —unas constantes búsquedas en librerías le había dado la información de un erudito— sin necesidad de experiencia. Metió y sacó hasta que lo encontró, el alarido resonó y el segundo dígito volvió con el primero. Severus movió su cabeza recibiendo esos dulces gemidos como música para sus oídos y esos pálpitos como un postre hacia sus papilas gustativas.

Abrió a tijeretas sus dedos con esperanza de estirar el esfínter lo suficiente para no lastimar al chico, aunque los Omegas estaban hechos para recibir los nudos hay algunos que necesitaban ser estirados previamente para que al final no hubiera dolor o incomodidad además del normal, habían casos en los cuales el Omega sangraba y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Donde vino ese vino un tercer dedo y el cuarto, embestía falsamente el agujero con rapidez precisión justo en el punto dulce del niño que sentía su cuerpo hecho de gelatina, la lengua de Severus rodeaba un lado de la polla del chico al mismo tiempo que apretaba el glande con la garganta. El alfa miró al chico que se agarraba de la cabecera de la cama para no tomar la cabeza de Severus y empujarse dentro, el interior de Harry se apretó en los dedos de Severus, sus movimientos de la cabeza aumentaron a la vez que penetraba con sus dedos, el chico una vez más no pudo evitar retorcerse de nuevo, las largas y suaves piernas del chico terminaron por rodear el cuello grueso del alfa y con un aullido se corrió dentro de la boca del Alfa.

El alfa tomó los muslos del chico y lo alzó, su boca estaba justo debajo de un glúteo para morderlo dejando un chupetón ahí, lo bajó de nuevo alineándose con su cuerpo, acarició los dulces pezones del niño y el torso del mismo. Se estiró hasta encontrar una almohada un poco más arriba de donde la cabeza de Harry estaba, en el camino besó los labios de Harry levemente para volver a donde estaba antes.

Levantó las caderas de Harry y lo dejó justo arriba de la almohada, Severus tomó su propia polla colocándola en el agujero que lo invitaba a profanarlo. Severus miró una vez más a Harry con dulzura.

—¿Listo, Harry? 

—Si, si, si, si,  _ Alfa tómame y anúdame.  _ —Harry sollozó—.

El mayor se hundió lentamente en él tomando con firmeza las caderas para que no se moviera mucho y forzara demasiado la penetración, Severus sintió como cada músculo del pequeño se contraía a su alrededor para luego darle el paso como debía, Harry respiraba más profundamente recibiendo su polla hasta que topó con su útero y lo atravesó levemente, Harry tocó su vientre sintiendo la protuberancia del glande de su alfa y gimió.

—Oh  _ Harry _ , tan pero tan _ apretado.  _ —Elogió el alfa—. Tan  _ bueno _ , me succionas tan  _ bien. _

—Por favor,  _ fóllame Severus.  _ —Las pequeñas lágrimas del Omega brotaron y cayeron en sus mejillas—. 

—Pequeño Omega. —Severus fue saliendo hasta que la punta solo abría el esfínter y entró lentamente—. No voy a follarte,  _ te haré el amor. _

Harry gimoteo. Los vaivenes de las caderas del alfa comenzaron por ser lentos, pausados, dulces y comprensivos, los dedos del chico se curvaron de placer y estiró los brazos invitando al alfa y el alfa lo complació inclinándose mientras empujaba con la misma constante, Harry rodeó el cuello del alfa y lo besó en la mejilla exhalando.

—Por favor, Alfa _ , más rápido.  _ —Severus lo complació besando los labios del chico—.

Las embestidas aumentaron de rapidez e incluso algunas fueron un poco más rudas y apasionadas, Harry se sentía en el cielo, sintió un nudo en el vientre de nuevo, su espalda se arqueó dejando a Severus pasar una de sus grandes manos debajo de la cintura con parte de su espalda arqueada y su otra mano estaba en su muslo izquierdo justo debajo de su glúteo.

Fue cuando su polla fue apresada con el orgasmo de Harry que Severus perdió las luces y dejó a su lobo salir embistiendo con fuerza y dureza, Harry rápidamente fue sacado de la nube de su tercer post-orgasmo cuando su útero era golpeado y abierto, sus labios se separaron dejando a Severus el camino libre hacia la glándula Omega lamiendo y succionando por encima de ella. Harry rodó los ojos hacia atrás y llevó sus manos a la espalda que lo sostenía para rasguñar.

— _ ¡Oh Merlín, Alfa, voy a correrme de nuevo, ah!  _ —Las piernas de Harry rodearon la cintura del alfa dejando la mano de Severus sobre su glúteo en vez de su muslo—.

—Mi precioso, precioso Omega. —Gruñó lleno de abrumador deleite por el apretón de las paredes de Harry—. Oh, voy a  _ llenarte,  _ mi pequeño, oh  _ Dios _ . Voy a  _ criarte. _

—Si, si, si, Alfa,  _ ¡Márcame!  _ —Gritó Harry moviendo sus caderas junto a Severus quien ya no podía detenerlo, no quería pararlo—. 

En un par de embestidas Severus sintió el nudo comenzando a formarse cada vez batallando más por entrar en la cavidad recién desvirgada hasta que topó un poco y entró al final para quedarse ahí dentro inflándose llevando a Harry a su cuarto y último orgasmo para recibir una carga grande de semen en su interior y así, recibiendo los dientes del alfa perforar la epidermis y luego su glándula reclamando su cuerpo como suyo.

En el próximo minuto no se escuchó más que gemidos de satisfacción, las respiraciones agitadas y el embelesamiento de los besos que se daban entre sí en medio de su claro y satisfactorio post-orgasmo. Pronto, Severus se movió para que Harry estuviera sobre su cuerpo en vez de él sobre Harry para estar cómodos en lo que el nudo bajaba.

Harry apenas tuvo conciencia de que estaba sobre Severus yendo al cuello de su Alfa donde sabía que las túnicas del mismo no lo taparían y empezó a dejar chupetones, dejando en claro la vena posesiva del pequeño Omega.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Harry? —Severus rio acariciando la melena del niño—. y yo que pensé que descansarías pero no, mi lindo Omega es posesivo, ¿no es así?

Harry soltó un leve gruñido asintiendo. Restregaba su rostro contra el cuello de su Alfa impregnando su olor encima de él, si fuera por él lo marcaría como su Alfa lo hizo pero sabía que eso incomodaba mucho a los Alfas.

>>Eres tan adorable, cariño. —Harry ronroneó feliz por el apodo y elogio—. ¿Quieres marcarme, Omega?

Harry se alzó por la sorpresa mirando a los ojos ónix mirarle con devoción, besó los labios de su Alfa muy feliz, moviendo sus caderas un poco después de que el nudo se desinflamó un poco para darle placer al pene erecto de su Alfa.

—Mmm sí, lo  _ deseo tanto,  _ Alfa. —Severus volteó su rostro dejando a la vista la glándula de olor—. ¿Puedo en serio?

—Si, Harry. Hazme tuyo también. 

Harry gimoteo lamiendo la glándula de olor con cuidado besando con delicadeza ésta y justo después de eso comenzó a morderlo con profundidad y cuidado, sintió como el nudo se volvía a formar y lo llenaba aún más de la semilla llena de anticonceptivos dentro de él.

—Me siento tan  _ lleno. _ —Gimió lamiendo el líquido sabor cobrizo intentando que se curara—. Mío, mi  _ Mate. _

Severus dejó salir una sonrisita.

— _ Mate.  _ —Contestó en un gruñido rodeando al chico por la cintura con sus brazos—. Te amo tanto, Mate.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Extra**

No hubo mucho tiempo antes de que las salas de las habitaciones de Severus temblaran, Harry había tenido dos olas más antes de quedar muy dormido en sus brazos, con malicia dejó sus protecciones caer dejando entrar al matrimonio Potter y al parecer el resto de los merodeadores no sin antes tapar a Harry hasta los hombros dejando ver solo su cuello apareado.

—Shh. —Severus hizo señal de silencio y acarició las hebras oscuras—.

—Dios mío, quejicus, ¡Es un niño aún! —Dijo a susurros James—. Él no estaba listo aún.

Severus sonrió con mucha arrogancia, bueno, disfrutaría esto un par de segundos. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9… Black estaba sosteniendo a James del brazo quien luchaba por matar al hombre que le quitó su virtud a su niño. Lupin estaba mirando entre ellos y Severus, sin saber cómo actuar.

—Es un niño pero es un Omega en medio de su celo, James. —Contestó Severus—. Yo te dije que esperaría a que estaba listo, él vino a mí en medio del celo, con su collar de castidad para que solo yo lo marcara y él me marcó de regreso.

James y Sirius abrieron sus ojos como platos, era algo tan impensable para ellos ser marcados, la sola idea hacía que sus lobos internos replicaran, Lily solo sonrió complacida tomando a su esposo aturdido y Lupin hacía lo mismo con Black. Harry se removió feliz suspirando.

El protegerá a su pequeño.

Su alma gemela.

Su Mate.


End file.
